Itachi and his Cats Cradle
by HokageNot
Summary: This story slowly revolves around Itachi and Yugito. It shows them as kids and tells their fates as adults. It is one of my first works so if you have a review I would greatly appreciate it. Thank You!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Looking up from the ground, the two-tailed jinchūriki was on the brink of death. Above her, she saw a horrific statue with ten tails and two hands facing up towards the ceiling. She could no longer hold back her tears. From her left to her right were nine rogue ninjas. They were all wearing the same outfit black cloaks with red clouds. Though there was one ninja she noticed in particular. He had long black hair and seemed to possess what looked like the Sharingan. They both made eye contact then Yugito fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

10 years earlier … [FLASHBACK]

A young boy, around the age of 14, watched crows bath in a puddle of water. He had a Konoha Anbu tattoo on his left arm as well as a sword secured to his back. His name was Itachi Uchiha.

Just before he could get up, he saw a cat jump onto one of the crows. Itachi, hesitant to the cat, threw a kunai by its paw. This caused the cat to startle away.

The ominous ninja then turned around to hear a familiar voice ask him…

"Itachi can we train together?"

Only to respond with…

"I'm sorry maybe another time."

Then with two fingers Itachi poked his little brother, Sasuke, on his forehead and vanished.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Later that day… [Still Flashback]

Itachi stared at a set of cowardly eyes. The eyes belonged to, Danzō Shimuta, the leader of the Anbu Root Division. Itachi could sense the shinobi`s hatred and reprobate attitude towards the world. His voice alone told the story of regret.

Danzō was informing Itachi on a secret mission that would take place a week from then. His ominous voice recited…

"In Kumogakure, there is a threat that stands. A jinchūriki, who holds the two-tailed beast, is being trained to be a weapon for the Cloud. You will go there with Shisui take the life of the Cloud`s weapon."

After this was said a dead silence filled the room.

Death was not something new to Itachi. He had killed many on Lord Danzō`s Behalf. However, this target was different. He had never killed a Jinchūriki.

As he responded, uncertainty was in his eyes…

"Lord Danzō, am I the best choice for this particular mission?"

Danzō was disgusted at the way Itachi questioned his ideal. Itachi could see it in his eyes. He knew it was basic Anbu regulation to never question the instruction of higher power. Especially being a member of Root, Itachi knew his oversight. Danzō saw this and decided to answer his plead anyway. Danzō implied…

"Your target is someone of the same age, a kunoichi, and does not possess the sharingan. I believe you can handle this mission, or are you saying this task is out of the Uchiha power?"

Itachi responded immediately…

"No My Lord!"

Then after a long silence Danzō gave his last words…

"Prepare yourself, a week from n ow you will see this mission through!"

Itachi responded of his own volition…

"Yes Lord Danzō."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day… [Still Flashback]

Itachi and Sasuke were in the supplies shop owned by the old woman known as Nekobaa. Itachi waited as Sasuke played with a white colored cat wearing a pink kimono.

Nekobaa then walked out of the back room with a scroll in her right hand. The scroll had the word "BAKENEKO" written on the front. She handed it to Itachi then proclaimed…

"Itachi this scroll needs to be directed to Kushina Uzumaki. Can you fulfil this wish?"

Itachi, hesitant to answer, thought about what she said. He knew of Kushina Uzumaki. She was the nine-tailed jinchūriki. However she had died during the nine-tailed beast attack on Konohagakure.

Without an answer Itachi just stared at Nekobaa.

"My dear, there is no reason to be perplexed. I was only trying to see your reaction."

She said this while trying to hold back imprudent laugh. Then finishing by saying…

"I actually need you to deliver this to Lord Third. Can you do that for me?"

Itachi was still puzzled. He could not simply abruptly take over Lord Third`s complex schedule. Itachi faced yet another task with uncertainty.

This time he did not want to say anything back, even if it was just an old cat lady. He looked at her with an upright smile and said…

"Yes, ma`am."

He then looked at Sasuke and advised him about an important mission they needed to complete together.

"We have a mission together, little brother."

Sasuke was excited and ran out the front door reciting…

"Hurry up, Itachi!"

Itachi turned back around to see Nekobaa grinning and then walked off.

After Itachi had walked off he decided to look inside the scroll. He bled open the heart of the scroll to see the word, "MATATABI"

For a brief moment Itachi wondered then carried out his task.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mission Day… [Yeah, Still in Flashback]

Itachi stared out into the pitch black woodland. He then turned around to see Shisui staring at the back gate of Konoha. This would be the last thing he saw before they returned. Itachi jumped out into the woods and Shisui followed.

They were headed towards the outskirts of Kumogakure. That is where the two-tailed jinchūriki would be training. The mission would take a full week to accomplish. Three days to arrive, one day to eliminate the target, and three more days to depart. All this was only if they went through the mission non-stop. Though the way Itachi ran his missions, he planned to go non-stop.

They were swiftly racing across the terrain. As members of the Root Division, they were trained to perfectly place each foot on the ground. When they moved, each footstep was silent. Every shift was fast. All future moves were thought out before processed. That was the development of skill in the Root Division. Every sense was keen.

Suddenly there was a distinct sound. It was unfamiliar to that of a forest. Itachi and Shisui stopped with a pivot. Then there bodies turned back to back. Their precision was flawless. Their movements silent and ears alert.

A kunai darted through the air and was struck down by Itachi`s sword. The impact was sharply heard throughout the forest. Another kunai was thrown towards Shisui. Before he could react, Itachi twisted his body, mid-air, and caught the kunai. He then threw it to the ground. Shisui turned his body to where they were both back to back again.

Two ninjas with cloud headbands turned to see two ninjas with malign animal masks on. Both cloud ninjas looked into the animal`s eyes. The eyes turned a crimson red and glowed with a bloody aura.

The Cloud ninja's necks were slit. Blood dripped down the two swords onto their grips. The Cloud shinobi dropped to the ground. Both Itachi and Shisui slid their swords in their sheaths. Blood flowed on the outskirts of the sheaths and illuminated in the moonlight. Itachi turned to Shisui and whispered…

"We are being followed."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It has been two days since their encounter with the two cloud ninja. They were approaching the training grounds of the jinchūriki. Their movements were still flawless. Suddenly Itachi stopped.

He could see the enemy from afar. He signaled Shisui in a salient way. They both looked at a young kunoichi. She was wearing a cloud symbol headband and had long silky hair flowing down her back. Her complexion was flawless in the moonlight. The Kunoichi was conspicuous in the eyes of Itachi. Now he was more uncertain about the task ahead of him than ever.

Quickly, Shisui turned to Itachi to procure his attention. He gave a signal to take out the four ninjas around the target. Just as they were getting ready to throw their shuriken, a lightning bolt struck the tree next to them. The tree was fractured in half immediately. Itachi and Shisui evaded it as it crashed to the ground. Their eyes were a fiery red. Itachi had his hands together in a unique position. In one breath a majestic flame arose and the surrounding forest was covered in flames.

Itachi then saw two ninjas escorting the jinchūriki east. Shisui also saw two ninjas departing to the west. They both turned and looked at each other with an acknowledgement. Then they both split paths.

Itachi saw two ninjas following a young kunoichi into a cave. Along the edge of the portal, were paper bombs. Itachi knew soon the front entrance would be covered in demolished rock. He leaped through the exploding entrance, maneuvering around the falling rock. He knew there was no way to go but forward.

Falling rock fragments were everywhere, the cave was collapsing. However, Itachi was focused on the target ahead. He saw two Cloud ninja turning at him. They were both dodging the falling debris. Itachi then looked deep into the cave. He could see a fork in the path ahead. He knew it was the right opportunity to take the target down.

The Cloud ninjas were running backwards, guarding the young kunoichi. They did not see the fork in the cave. The jinchūriki went down the left path. Itachi saw this to his advantage and threw a paper bomb at the opening of each path.

Rocks then crumbled down. The cloud ninja turned forward and mistakenly went down the right path. Itachi followed the left path. He looked behind him to see a complete cave in. Then he kept on the path and approached a pit. The jinchūriki was at the bottom of the pit. She was turned toward Itachi, waiting for him.


End file.
